


Sunflowers,Wedding Rings, and I Do's

by justfrozenthings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Kristoff's wedding, F/M, Fluffy, Kristanna, Modern AU, lots of sunflowers, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfrozenthings/pseuds/justfrozenthings
Summary: Not sure how else to describe this except for it’s a modern au fic about Anna and Kristoff’s wedding day.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Sunflowers,Wedding Rings, and I Do's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathanielthefrozenfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nathanielthefrozenfan).



> Happy Birthday to nathanielthefrozenfan on Instagram! Hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote!

Anna stared at herself through the long-standing mirror that was outlined with intricate designs of leaves and gardenias in gold leaf. Her dress was long, but simple and had a lacey design of sunflowers that matched her bouquet. Her long sleeves made with lace looked elegant and soft on her creamy pale freckled skin. There was no log train, and instead of a veil, a crown of sunflowers sat atop her fiery loose strands of wavy hair. Her makeup was light and natural, giving her dazzling teal eyes a warm glow. Her shoes were just some simple small heels that they picked up from a simple clearance store for only $20. 

A small orange sparkle caught her attention and she looked at her left hand admiring the engagement ring that lay upon it. It was simple and wasn’t any fancy giant diamond, but she didn’t mind. She was never one of those girls who cared for such things anyway. Besides it had a deeper meaning to it, for the reason Kristoff picked it was because he said it matched her hair. The band was just a simple gold and had the words “For the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met,” engraved on the inside. Anna had immediately said yes when he asked her, of course, and told him how there was no one she would rather spend the rest of her days with.

It had taken over a year of planning, but the day was finally here. Now, Anna was just an hour or so away from marrying the man of her dreams. She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt two slender arms encase her in a light hug. “You look beautiful. Mom and dad would be so proud,” Elsa said as she turned her sister around to look at her and cupped her cheek. 

“I wish they could be here. I miss them.”

“I know. I do too.”

There were a few moments of silence while the sisters embraced. Anna took a shuddering breath before speaking again, trying to keep her tears at bay so as to not mess up her makeup. 

“Now come on...I’d say it’s about time for the groom to see his beautiful bride to be. Don’t you think?”

Anna simply nodded and smiled as a response, too overcome with joy to produce words. 

They walked down the meadow next to Kristoff’s family’s barn together, hand in hand, towards the white archway that was decorated with even more flowers. Kristoff’s dad strummed a soft sweet hymn on his guitar. Beneath it was Kristoff, dressed in his nicest pair of pants and a white button-up shirt with a sunflower pinned to the front. He stared at her as if she were the breath of spring, grinning from ear to ear. Anna couldn’t help but do the same, her smile stretching wider. 

They both decided on a small wedding, seeing as they didn’t have much to spend nor did either of them want a big wedding anyway. The only people there were Kristoff’s family, Elsa, the preacher from the local church, and Kristoff’s childhood best friend Sven. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen; except for Sven and Elsa who were of course the best man and woman. Kristoff’s youngest sister Freya was the flower girl who carried a basket of sunflower petals creating a trail of bright yellow. 

Anna couldn’t get over just how handsome he looked and when Elsa gave her hand to Kristoff, she truly believed that he was the most perfect man in the world. 

“You look beautiful,” Kristoff whispered into her ear.

“Not looking too bad yourself Mr. Bjorgman,” she replied back with a soft giggle.

They continued to stare at each other, completely wonderstruck until it was time for them to say their “I do’s.” Anna’s fluffy pomeranian, Olaf, trotted down the aisle with two rings tied to a baby blue ribbon around his neck. They were simple gold bands, Kristoff had whimsical engravings of reindeer while Anna’s, of course, had sunflowers. Kristoff had wanted to get her something nicer, but Anna had insisted, saying that her engagement ring was already expensive enough. 

The preacher turned towards Kristoff, “Do you, Kristoff Bjorgman, take Anna Arendelle, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

Kristoff cracked a wide grin, showing his pearly white teeth, “I do.” 

“And do you, Anna Arendelle, take Kristoff Bjorgman, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

Anna smiled, tears glistening in her eyes, “I do.” 

“Then by the power invested by me, and the state of Montana, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

And with that being said, Kristoff put one hand behind Anna’s head and one on her lower back and did just that. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and together they shared a kiss that was a start of a new journey.

The wedding banquet was held in the barn. It was decorated with fairy lights, white lanterns, and vases of sunflowers set upon the white lace tablecloths. They had been used at Elsa and Anna’s parents' wedding, and when Elsa had found them, still looking as new as that very day, Anna squealed in excitement, jumping up and down with tears in her eyes. Anna wanted a piece of her parents to be there with her since they were unable to be so physically. 

The pictures were taken all around the property, the mountainous landscape allowing there to be many picture-perfect sceneries to capture memories that would last a lifetime. 

Anna and Kristoff had decided to spend their honeymoon on the farm. So, when everyone left wishing them congratulations and happy goodbyes, they held hands as they walked to the small pond next to the barn. As they dipped their feet in the water that reflected the night sky, Anna leaned her head on Kristoff’s shoulder as lightning bugs danced about the fields. “I can’t believe we're finally married,” she sighed contentedly. 

“Yeah,” Kristoff chuckled, “it feels nice to finally get to call you Mrs. Anna Bjorgman.”

“A name I will proudly cherish every day.” 

And with that, they kissed under the summer moonlight with dreams of a blissful future and hopes for a big family.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t sure what state to have them live in so I just said Montana because it just kind of fit for me. Also, I was gonna make the mirror have sunflowers instead of gardenias but I mentioned sunflowers in the next sentence. I felt it would sound weird if the same words were so repeated so close together. The reason for all the sunflowers is because I know a lot of people in the fandom make Anna’s favorite flower sunflowers and I love it! Not sure if this is canon, but it totally should be. Anna definitely seems like a sunflower kind of gal.


End file.
